


按部就班

by viciousmomo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousmomo/pseuds/viciousmomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>翻译 All As It Should Be ( by werewlfsaz)<br/>原作地址 http://archiveofourown.org/works/3096686<br/>感谢原作者的慷慨授权<br/>文中人名不翻译，地名等其他名词按照魔戒翻译对照表翻译<br/>保留了一些爱称的英文原文，实在找不到对应的汉语词了（词穷</p>
    </blockquote>





	按部就班

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolfsaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/gifts).
  * A translation of [All As It Should Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096686) by [werewolfsaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz). 



> 翻译 All As It Should Be ( by werewlfsaz)  
> 原作地址 http://archiveofourown.org/works/3096686  
> 感谢原作者的慷慨授权  
> 文中人名不翻译，地名等其他名词按照魔戒翻译对照表翻译  
> 保留了一些爱称的英文原文，实在找不到对应的汉语词了（词穷

Bilbo呻吟了一声，清醒过来。缓慢地眨眼之后，他开始试着弄清自己身处何地，刚才都发生了什么。之后，所有的一切都缓缓回到他的记忆中：他奔上了渡鸦岭，还有另外一只来自Gundabad的半兽人军队，然后他警告了Thorin......Thorin! 霍比特人腾地一下支起上身赶忙站起来，还有些摇摇欲坠。一只手揉揉脑袋，那个巨大的半兽人砸他的地方肿得很高。自己昏迷了有多久？那些矮人们现在在哪儿？  
越过毁坏的塔楼，跑过将他脚底粗糙的皮肤硌得生疼的断壁残垣，霍比特人终于找到了他的朋友们，祈祷着迈出每一步。他能听到头顶上传来的声音，十分粗犷，没错的话就是矮人的嗓音了，与他们相伴一年之后是很难连这个都分辨不出来的。穿过一道残破的拱门，Bilbo看到了Dwalin和Kili, 俩人在拼命给受伤的Fili包扎。  
“哦，感谢神明，”半身人喘着气，如释重负，而后迷惑的神色爬上了他的脸颊，“可是……我以为Azog刺伤了你然后从塔上把你扔下来了…？”他结结巴巴地说着，走向受伤的矮人。  
“确实如此”Fili也有些口齿不清，当他的弟弟用绷带缠裹肋骨时他咬紧了牙关。  
“嘘，”Kili命令道，一只手温柔地穿过被汗水浸透的金发，“他是把Fili扔下来了，但是他那时候还活着，所以他摔下来的时候我试着抓住了他的手，然后没过几分钟Dwalin就知道我们了，然后帮我把他弄出来了。”  
Bilbo点点头，打量着眼前的矮人们。Fili浑身是血，被汗液和灰尘包裹着，厚重的临时包扎绷带覆盖着他的躯干，紧束着他的肩膀；Kili也在活动着包裹的严严实实的手腕；Dwalin看上去和往常一样寡淡，但是很明显他身上不明显的伤口也在隐隐作痛。  
“Thorin在哪儿？”半身人突然问道，他的轻松顷刻间被巨大的惶恐一扫而光。  
“在那儿呢，” Dwalin低声说道，指向他们所处的狭小平台的边缘。“他去面对那片满地血污了，他不让我……”矮人看向了一边，脸上的神情比Bilbo之前看到的还要痛苦。“他让我离开那儿，来保护这对兄弟。”  
霍比特人温和地看着眼前的战士，这位肯为了他的国王付出一切的勇士。就在他倾过身拍了拍矮人的胳膊时，他灵敏的听觉捕捉到了半兽人刺耳的咆哮声。  
“你必须在他们找到你之前离开这里，”Bilbo催促道：“我去找Thorin，走，快走！”  
Bilbo转过身，飞奔向那块突出的土地，碎石在他的脚边翻滚。他突然停下脚步，喘息着扫视着冻结长河的瞬间，心脏停止了跳动，Azog就在那儿，将那巨大的刀锋残忍地掷向面朝上紧贴在冰面上的矮人。叮的一声，Thorin的刀锋碰上Azog的，一场力量的较量接踵而至。Bilbo的心脏悬在了喉咙，他冲了下去，被阻挡的视线无法抵达他牵挂的战场，血液痛苦地急速涌进他的头部，恐惧赋予他力量，促使他爬向那片冰面。他奔向远处的国王，一个声音在他脑海中咆哮着：  
为什么他没有告诉Thorin自己有多爱他呢？  
Bilbo从石块背后冒出来，喘息着蹒跚向那块冰面，他飞奔着，看着Azog将刀锋捅进爱人国王的胸膛。Bilbo的心脏完全停跳了，一瞬间天旋地站，他蹒跚着穿过那片冰冻的土地。突然，Thorin又动了起来，将Azog推开，挑起他的剑猛地深深刺入半兽人。半兽人的脑袋后仰着，很久以后才突然倒下。Bilbo又一次被巨大的恐惧充斥着，直到Thorin挣扎着站起来。Bilbo看到那双明亮的蓝眼睛在远处看向他，瞬间失去了语言能力，飞奔着穿过冰面。  
“Thorin！”他哭号着，匆忙间几乎要撞上矮人。他伸出胳膊，环着国王，尽可能地支撑起他，同时紧紧抱着他。Bilbo让自己和Thorin离开瀑布边缘，帮着他靠在一块石头上。  
“Bilbo……”矮人王呻吟着坐下，凝视着金铜色头发的半身人。  
“嘘，别说话，让我看看你的伤口。我觉得可能戳进你胸腔里了。”  
Bilbo脱下他身上层层护甲，仔细检查着伤口，更靠近肩膀，却很深。不顾寒冷，Bilbo一直脱到秘银衬衫，从内里的衬衣上扯下布料，绑住他的伤口。  
“你需要一个真正的医生，”Bilbo低声说着，灵巧的手指却很快止住了血。“Fili也是……”  
“Fili? ”Thorin喘息着说：“他还活着？”  
“是的，他好像没有Azog想象中伤得那么重，摔下来的时候Kili抓住了他的手。不过我毫不惊奇他身上有好些骨头严重错位，还有些关节扭伤得厉害。”  
Thorin宽大粗糙的手覆上Bilbo稍小些的手，Bilbo抬头看向他；而Thorin的手继续向上，婆娑着他的脸颊。他脏兮兮的手掌贴上Bilbo被沾满了血污、泪迹斑驳的脸颊，他唯有惊慌地凝视着他。明亮的目光短兵相接后，Thorin缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
“我以为他那一下会要了我的命，”Thorin呢喃道，“我以为我在死前连向你道歉的机会都没有，小霍比特人，我以为……”  
Thorin天蓝色的眼睛又一次睁开闪着光亮，Bilbo屏住了呼吸。某种潜藏在内心深处、他几乎无法相信的感情突然决堤。矮人的手贴得更紧了，另一只手抬起来，轻柔地抚摸着Bilbo的脸颊。  
“你还想到什么了？”半身人问道，呼吸中带着脆弱的希望。他的手指绕着Thorin胡须的粗糙，扎得手心痒痒，他几个月前就想这么做了。他缓缓地用手抚摸着国王的下颌，任由他的手指感受着那里黑色的毛发带来全养别样的手感。  
“我以为我再也见不到你了，”低沉的男中音带着哭腔，情绪在他的眼中闪耀着。“在死神门前走过一遭，却来不及告诉你，我……我很抱歉，我是个傻瓜，那些话不是我的本意，以及，我爱你，Bilbo Baggins.”  
Bilbo觉得他快乐得要爆炸了。长久以来，他一直都知道，早在卡洛克顶上的拥抱时，他就知道了，原来他一直都深刻而绝望地，分明地爱着Thorin，却也一直不曾期待矮人会回应他的情感。他深吸一口气，泪水模糊了他的视线，靠得更近，在Thorin行动之前，一个轻柔的、试探的吻落在他苍白的嘴唇上。  
“我爱你，Thorin Oakenshield,”Bilbo呢喃着回应道，“哪怕你就是个固执的猪脑袋，气死人了，我还是爱你。”  
Thorin将他拉得更近，霍比特人喘息着，却不想撞进他的怀里，迎接了Thorin的深吻。Bilbo的耳朵因为浓烈的亲吻轻轻颤抖起来，意识也因为令人心醉沉沦的情感眩晕起来，但他的目光却依然敏锐，他看见一只半兽人从成堆的尸体中爬起来，将一只看上去邪恶无比的匕首扔向矮人王的后背。他发现的太迟了，一切都太晚了！  
“Thorin! ”他哭喊着。

 

“Thorin! ”  
“没事了，love，我在这儿呢，Bilbo，醒来吧。我在这儿呢，醒来吧，love.”Bilbo的眼睛猛然睁开，一瞬间眼前是一片空白，什么也看不见。他的记忆闪回到那些灰色的半兽人，伸出双手攀上Thorin光裸的肩膀，手指狂热地抚过每一寸他可以触及的手掌，急切地向自己证明一切都只是个梦。  
“那把匕首......”他喃喃道，手指滑上矮人宽大的后背。  
“匕首根本没碰到我，记得吗？”Thorin轻柔地回应着，拂去他苍白额头上汗水纠结的卷发，贴上自己的双唇。“Dwalin在紧急关头突然出现，用精灵的尸体把它挡到一边去了，还记得吗？”  
黑发的矮人一边说着，一边用手轻抚着Bilbo的双臂，继续安慰着他。然后他弯下身，亲吻霍比特人的脸颊，等待着噩梦的阴影散去，等待着他的Bilbo缓过神来。  
“记得，”片刻之后半身人喘息起来，“是的，我记得，那个梦……”  
“不过是个梦，而已，”Thorin坚定地说道，“我宁愿在你梦里出现的是今天，而不是几个月前。”  
Bilbo深呼吸，展露笑容，直起身，胳膊环上Thorin的脖颈，拽着他要了一个长而深的亲吻。是的，没错，他们的日子如梦境一般，并不是所有人都可以奢求一个这样的婚礼。

二人都愿意举行一个简单的仪式作为婚礼，邀请一些朋友，就在随便一个埃尔波尔刚刚修复好的礼堂里就好。但他们的团队却有些铺张扬厉了起来，甚至筹划了一个盛大的节日来庆祝他们的国王与他的飞贼重新团聚。他们请求甘道夫出面，又一次在那些表示抗议的位高权重的矮人中间斡旋。然而Dain那高亢而尖锐的叫阵，声称要与所有反对他堂兄决定的人决一死战，让所有人都安静下来。事实上，这位铁丘陵的国王的的确确平息了许多针对这场婚礼的争论，这让Bilbo和Thorin都心怀感激。  
婚礼的当天早上，矮人们拿给Bilbo一套赤褐色糅合着金色的礼服。Bilbo在惊喜之余发现，这套衣服并不是矮人工艺，独特的编织结构反倒更像是夏尔制造。他疑惑地看着Fili, 这位年轻的矮人恢复地相当好，虽然他的肩膀在天寒时还是会疼痛，和Kili手腕的情况相似。“Thorin舅舅派了渡鸦飞去最近的矮人居住地，让他们把命令一直传到夏尔边界去。毫无疑问，制作这套衣服的速度快得要创纪录了，他对于制作的速度和重新送回这里的时间非常执着。他还让他们把你的东西都带回来了，袋底洞也被封了起来，直到你想好怎么处理它。”  
Bilbo可以想象一群被盔甲包裹得严严实实的矮人踏上夏尔的土地，定做了这样一套奢华的礼服。他逐渐习惯了矮人，他们的行为习惯，他们的风俗礼仪；可他仍然能想象出夏尔的平民们会是怎样的反应。他禁不住想象当一群矮人将他漂亮的房子封起来，拿走他精致的一切物品并且不允许Lobelia Sackvile-Baggins进入时，她的脸上会是怎样一番神色。那场景简直太美好了，Fili不得不放下他的礼服，疑惑地看着他。他终于停止了笑声，将欢乐的泪水从眼里揩去，然后当他收拾停当后，那幅画面仍会不时在他脑海中闪现，每一次笑声都充满了他的胸膛。  
可当霍比特人来到他们举行婚礼的的礼堂时，所有的欢乐都被忘记了。成串的奇珍异宝装饰着礼堂，追逐捕捉着透过水晶玻璃的阳光，将整个礼堂都笼罩在彩虹般的光辉之下。成束的鲜花点缀着每一张桌椅，展现着这个石制矮人王国的生机与活力。当Bofur和Balin一左一右伴着他走入礼堂、护送霍比特人走向他的未婚夫时，所有亲朋好友的表情都变了，每个人都轻轻微笑着。  
而Thorin并不像Bilbo想象中那样穿着那套威严的矮人国王礼服，而是站在Fili和Kili的旁边，身着普通的矮人战甲，头发整整齐齐地辫着，胡子修剪得完美无缺；衬得婚礼反倒略显黯淡。Bilbo完全沉浸在这一幕中，除了目光灼灼地看向Thorin外什么都做不到，两人的目光焦灼在一起，他希望自己这么做是正确的。最后一项是交换信物，格外含义深刻。Thorin递给Bilbo一个水晶罐子，里面填满了暗色的泥土，中间还有一支小小的嫩芽。  
“我的橡子！”半身人欢欣地惊呼道，温柔地抚摸着那个小小的闪着光的罐子。他飞快地亲吻了Thorin，紧紧贴上他的双唇，然后才抽身回去，献上他的礼物。  
“恐怕这不是一份完美的礼物，我的爱人，”他一边表示歉意，一边拿出一个蓝色布料包裹的东西，“毕竟我不是一个能工巧匠，但是，嗯……”  
揭开蓝色布料，矮人看到内里包裹着的木匣，和里面……  
“Bilbo，”他深吸一口气，“太漂亮了。”  
木匣里面，一穿银硃静静躺在红色丝绒上面，别致的设计可以用来束Thorin的头发。他轻轻地抚摸着他们，微微笑着：“你做的？”目光游移回到脸色红透了的霍比特人身上。  
“是的，虽然其他人帮了大忙，从头到尾都是他们在指导我，也没少吼我。我知道这玩意儿是挺粗糙的，而且根本没有你本来就有的那串好看。”  
“我爱它，我更爱你。”  
他将半身人揽入怀里，短暂却坚定地亲吻他，然后他们转过身，一起迎接宾客。

Bard携家人一起出席了婚礼，长湖镇的人们重新在戴尔安家落户，在和精灵的帮助下重建家园，并且和双方都结成了紧密联盟。出人意料的是，Thranduil也来了，对所有人都很亲切，祝福Bilbo和他的国王长寿且美满。精灵王似乎在五军之战之后成熟了很多。事实上，Bilbo曾经请求Thorin允诺将从西边最大的矿区开采出的那块完美的白色宝石送给精灵王，虽然经历了漫长的理论与争执，但是最终他不得不借威逼利诱，发誓如果Thorin不同意就不允许他踏入自己的寝宫半步，效果好得出人意料。  
然后是通宵达旦的狂欢，歌声，舞步充斥着整个夜晚，这对欢乐的新婚夫夫收到了各式的礼物，也慷慨地将他们的珍宝赠予他人。午夜的时候，Bilbo看见Fili和Kili偷偷溜走了，掩住了然的笑容。自从那位美丽的女精灵追随精灵王子离开以后，这兄弟俩就走得越来越近，直到他们的关系进入一个新的层面。Bilbo并不觉得这有什么问题，他们理应拥有幸福，而当一切逐渐明晰起来，彼此相伴找到了幸福的真谛，他又怎能去评判呢？然而很快就轮到他被带回寝宫，在远离成群的矮人、精灵和人类避人耳目的地方低哑地呻吟。  
Thorin对他的霍比特人格外渴求，急迫地婆娑他曾千百次触及的肌肤。在尚未到达寝宫只是，他几乎已褪尽他的衣衫。他们狂野而绝望地做爱，充满疯狂索求如皮肤饥渴症。他们对彼此身体的渴望是如此之深，数个回合之后他们瘫倒在床上，食髓知味又精疲力竭，全然餍足地抱在一起。

＊＊＊

直到此刻他们醒来。  
Bilbo沉沦于他的丈夫温热的亲吻中，决定将他的噩梦抛至脑后。Thorin的亲吻沿着他的喉结一路向下，胡茬蹭在淡金色的皮肤上，娇嫩的皮肤因敏感而变得嫣红。Bilbo的手指缠绵着夹杂了些许灰白的暗色头发，这是一个无言的信号，一个Thorin间或期待的信号。它表示Bilbo想做一会儿主导的那一方，矮人也乐得接受这一改变。霍比特人轻笑一声，漫不经心地轻轻一推，他的爱人被推倒，卧在他的膝间。  
“我似乎很久没有这样看着你了，”Bilbo轻声呢喃道，双手撑在他丈夫宽阔的胸膛上，手指慵懒地与全去覆盖着暗色伤疤的毛发嬉戏。他抚摩着那条Azog留下的新的伤痕，他眉头紧蹙着，过了一会儿却俯身在那片坚实的粉色肌肤上落下亲吻，试图将欢娱洒落在那片曾经被痛苦覆盖的皮肤。他漫不经心地抬起手指，一路上行至Thorin的胡须，带着丰盈爱意的指尖爱抚着Thorin野性的长发；双唇在爱人凸起的胸肌上游荡，直到找到对方的乳头。  
Thorin轻叹一声，因为Bilbo的抚摸轻轻拱起身，意识逐渐沉沦在快感中。至于为什么这么小只的人仅凭几次轻巧的爱抚就能带给他如此强大的欢愉，却是一个他永远都不愿意揭开谜底的甜美秘密。Bilbo停下了对于乳头的侍奉之后，转而继续向下，亲吻落在其他的疤痕上，仿若能洗去伤疤背后的痛苦记忆一般。他动作轻柔缓慢，乐意用牙齿用舌尖描摹每一寸皮肤，就像他之前做过千百次的那样，而那渴望被爱人完全占有的强烈欲望，亦如之前千百次那样分明而熟悉。  
Thorin的身侧，靠右边下方的位置，有一点格外敏感，会让他呼吸局促。Bilbo轻咬那里，他的爱人在一瞬间有些出神，正遂了他的意。因着他们之前的性爱，他仍是放松而湿润的，只消一下便抬起身，无数次的练习使得他轻车熟驾地找准位置，正坐上Thorin抽动的勃起。矮人国王因为之前的轻咬喘息着，因而他的飞贼如此轻而易举就容纳了他是他始料未及的。呼吸从齿缝中泄出，抬起大手捧住Bilbo的屁股，完美地契合之前的滑擦。  
Bilbo适应了一下爱人惊人的长度，眼睑低垂，后仰着的身体舒展成一个让他更舒服的弧度。他低头，居高临下得对着Thorin露齿而笑，有些顽劣地眨了眨眼。  
“国王需要休息啦，love，”Bilbo小声说道，一边轻轻起身将双手撑在爱人紧实的胸肌上，又充满挑逗地缓缓放松，回到之前的位置。“我请求陛下躺下，让我来。”  
Thorin也笑着回应他，呼吸加快，欲望在Bilbo的挑逗下愈发兴奋。他正要说些什么来回应Bilbo，Bilbo却又一次动了起来，动作比上一次快了许多，他卖力地骑乘着Thorin，钝钝的指甲抓进矮人的皮肤里去。肤色较暗男人的全部意识都离开了他，他唯有看着他的丈夫的每一次动作，看着他黄铜颜色的卷发贴在他的皮肤上，看着汗水一滴一滴流下又聚集在他的喉咙下。通常情况下Bilbo是那样的沉着矜持，他衣冠楚楚且规言矩步。然而眼前的这番情境，Bilbo狂野而凌乱，渴求的双眼闪动着欲望......是那样令人心醉，令人沉沦。  
“Thorin…”他突然呻吟着喊他的名字，屁股时断时续地上下移动，脑袋轻轻滑下来，贴在矮人的胸前。依稀听到了自己的名字被念得破碎，国王随即意识到Bilbo很快就要释放了。只有Bilbo有这样的能力将自己全然蛊惑，将世间万物都置之身外，甚至连他自己的快感都是次要的。一只小手滑下，紧紧贴上他身侧的那一点，他恍若看到了星辰，他弓起腰，身体血液里的火焰掀起欲望的洪流直冲下他的下腹。他伸出一只手，轻柔地抚摩着Bilbo的脸颊。  
“Bilbo…”他低吼着，声音低沉而兴奋，深不见底。  
霍比特人的头向后仰去，欲望像是龙焰一样席卷他的全身迫使他带着哭腔叫出声来。焰火在他阖上的双眼背后舞动，耳朵因为爱人甜蜜地唤他的名字轻轻颤动。失神中他隐约感觉到Thorin在他的身下，弓起身体几乎是凶狠的撞进自己的身体里。过了一会儿，他们倒在一起，汗流浃背地纠缠在一起，又一次全然餍足，沉浸在高潮的余韵里。Bilbo蜷缩在他丈夫宽阔的胸前，靠在他胸口的卷曲毛发上昏昏欲睡。

“以后再也没有龙了，也不需要无休止地和精灵打仗了，你打算做点什么？”他打趣道，手指搭在丈夫的胸口，感受着心脏跳动的节奏。  
“我保证能想办法少给自己找点麻烦，”Thorin笑着回应道，将他的霍比特人拥进怀里，落下轻柔的亲吻，“而且，就算我闲的发慌了，我正好认识一位了不起的飞贼。他把我的心都偷走了，给我们找些事情做肯定不在话下。”  
Bilbo笑了，靠近他的丈夫，又一次长足地亲吻他。  
“我爱你，我的陛下。”  
“我爱你，我的飞贼。”

 

 

The End


End file.
